


The Summer Scour

by xSparklingRavenx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bonfires, Dancing, Festivals, Fluff, Gaius/Maribelle implied, Humor, M/M, Male!Robin - Freeform, Pre-Slash, though they're not in it for very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSparklingRavenx/pseuds/xSparklingRavenx
Summary: On one of the hottest nights of the year, Ylisstol's citizens take to the streets in dance while a bonfire blazes at their city centre. Anyone can throw anything upon that bonfire, and in burning it they can leave all that it meant behind.As Chrom wanders the city looking for his Shepherds, he comes across his sister, Robin, and Frederick amidst the celebrations. While he may have nothing to throw upon the flames this year, that doesn't necessarily mean that his companions are the same.





	The Summer Scour

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me three years to write a FEA fic...shame on me.
> 
> Beta'd by myself, as all my fics are, so if there are any errors that's on me!

The night of Ylisstol’s Summer Scour was dreadfully hot. So much so, that as Chrom left the castle to participate in the festival, he wondered if he might melt into a puddle before he even made it to the crux of the festivities.

He admired the townspeople as he wandered, so many of them having taken to the streets to celebrate the coming of their annual summer purge. The heat was so heavy on his back, thick and dry as it weighed down on the air around him, but that did little to deter the people from their joy. It did him good to see his city enjoying itself, especially when there was so much strife going on outside its walls. Watching them, it felt like his load had lightened. All the work he had been putting in was not for nothing, but for this.

He was looking for his Shepherds, the lot of them having dispersed themselves throughout Ylisstol to take advantage of the celebrations. He knew some he would have no chance of finding; he had no idea of what Lon’qu did for fun, Sully would have likely holed herself up in one of the city’s taverns, and he had a feeling that Miriel would have other things to attend to instead of a city wide party. It didn’t matter. Wherever they were, as long as they were content, it was what counted.

In the distance, he could see the smoke of the bonfire that burned at the city’s centre. It would be there that he would find many of his friends, he was sure, though whether or not they would be sober enough to notice him would be another matter. Despite the heat, having the bonfire was an Ylissean tradition, in that the coming of summer signified the destruction of the old. Anyone could throw anything upon that bonfire, and in burning it they could leave all that it meant behind.

Chrom had nothing he wanted to throw upon the fire, but he was sure his fellow Shepherds had their fair share of things to leave in the past. As he got closer, the oaky smell of smoke got heavier and heavier. He could feel the sweat on his forehead, uncomfortably sticking some of his hair to his skin. Supposedly it was nothing compared to a Plegian summer, and yet here he was, still absolutely roasting despite the night air anyway.

The celebration was even bigger at the site of the bonfire, live music playing as the citizens swung each other around threw their unwanted possessions to their flames without care. He spotted Gaius immediately, the young man dancing hand in hand with Maribelle. He had the grace of a bumbling Risen compared to Maribelle’s elegant movements. She looked entirely unimpressed with his display. “I thought we were dancing together!” she was saying, her voice shrill. “Instead, you’re making this very much a solo number, and a ridiculous one at that!”

“Come on, Twinkles, you know you’re having fun, I can see it in your eyes!” Gaius grinned, his gaze landing on Chrom as he spun her around. “Oh hey, would you look at that. Blue’s come to join us.”

“Blue?” she halted the dance, turning her head to look at him. Chrom offered a wave. “Oh, of course! How lovely of you to come, milord, even despite the dreadful heat. It’s awful, isn’t it? I’m all sweaty despite my efforts to keep myself cool!” she pulled a hand fan from the bag she had slung over her body. “Oh, but you never mind me. My darling Lissa is over that way if you’re looking for her, with your lowborn tactician and Frederick also. Honestly, I’m surprised you weren’t with them to begin with.”

“I had other things to attend to first.” Chrom said, glancing over to where she was gesturing. The mass of people made it difficult to find anyone in particular. “Emm and I had a lot to go over. Robin’s here, you said?”

“One track mind, Blue. One track mind.” Gaius said. He looked devious in the light cast by the bonfire. Maribelle rolled her eyes. “Don’t let us keep you, we’ve got our own fun to be having anyway.”

“You can’t speak to him that way!” Maribelle hissed, but Gaius was already pulling her away. Chrom watched them go, amused at their odd dynamic. Gaius was the newest addition to his Shepherds, but already he’d made himself right at home among their ranks. Not everyone adapted so quickly, but Gaius apparently had a talent for making comrades. It was, in their world, a good skill to have.

With the two of them off gallivanting about the festival, Chrom set his sights on finding his sister and her entourage. He was surprised to hear that Robin had shown up, given how he’d made a habit of missing every other event Ylisstol had put on. “I don’t really think I would be welcome.” he’d said the last time Chrom had tried to persuade him into coming to one. “It’s not really my place, you know?”

Chrom had tried to fight him on it, he really had, but Robin was a tactician first and foremost and his talent for it had him winning even the most trivial of arguments with ease. Eventually Chrom had let it go, and Robin had stayed behind at the castle while he and the rest of the Shepherds had headed off into the city for a night of foolhardy antics. He’d felt bad about it, felt awful that even after all the months that had passed Robin still felt like he didn’t belong in Ylisse, but he didn’t know what he could do about it.

“Give him time.” Emmeryn had said when he’d voiced his concerns. “Put yourself in his position, and I’m sure you’ll be able to understand him better. Comfort takes a while to adapt to, and he’s in a foreign land without a single memory to aid him. Just wait on him, and he’ll come around, I am sure of it.”

As always, it seemed that his sister was right. He circled the bonfire, spying Stahl and Sumia at a nearby stall buying more food than the two of them could ever hope to carry. He was a hair’s breadth away from asking them if they’d seen his sister when Lissa herself danced into view, half dragging Robin with her. “Yeesh, you’re so clumsy!” she said to him, her pigtails bobbing with her vigour. “It’s dancing, not some war council! You don’t have to be all careful!”

“I’m just trying to keep up!” Robin said breathlessly. He had his hood up, hiding his expression from Chrom, but he at least sounded like he was having fun. “Lissa, I don’t think this is such a good—woah, woah, woah!”

Lissa pulled on him slightly too hard, and he lost his balance. Their ankles twisted together and the two of them went down hard, Lissa screeching as Robin landed on top of her. “Hey! That wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“Milady!” Frederick was over to them in an instant, hauling Robin to his feet and then extending a hand to her. He was in plainclothes for once, his armour nowhere to be seen. “Gods, the two of you are a disaster waiting to happen. Are you alright?”

“Of course I am!” she ignored Frederick’s hand and jumped to her feet, brushing down her dress. She spotted Chrom, and started waving him over immediately. “Hey, hey, Chrom, you made it! Come here and tell Frederick I’m no fragile flower!”

“Why would I ever lie to Frederick?” Chrom said, laughing when Lissa’s expression turned poisonous. “Never mind that. What are you all doing running around when it’s hotter than a dragon’s breath out here? I’m sweltering already.”

“I’m not worried about a little heat.” Lissa said defiantly, hands on her hips. “We were showing Robin the Summer Scour, but I don’t think he really gets the concept of ‘have fun’. Well, neither does Frederick, but that’s another matter altogether really.”

“Nonsense.” Frederick said. “I had a glorious time starting the bonfire.”

Robin laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m not sure if that counts. Hello, Chrom, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see _you_! I wasn’t expecting to see you out here at all, let alone falling all over Lissa in good jest.” Chrom jabbed a finger in Lissa’s direction. “If that was meant to be dancing, then Gaius and Maribelle are soundly beating you in skill.”

“Not my fault that Robin’s never had a single etiquette lesson in his life!” Lissa said, poking Robin in the arm. “Let’s try again. It’s custom to dance around the bonfire. Well, you’re supposed to toss something on it first but it’s not like you have a lot to throw away anyway, and I don’t have anything I want to get rid of. Oh hey, I know. Frederick, you chuck something into it.”

“You’re assuming that Frederick would ever buy into something like this.” Chrom said.

“Actually, Milord.” Frederick said, stepping forward. “I do have something for the occasion.”

Chrom and Lissa shared a confused look. “I’ve got to say,this is a very interesting tradition you all have here.” Robin said as the three of them followed Frederick over. “I wonder what item of significance he’s brought along. It’s usually something to do with bad memories, correct?”

“Most people have things they want to leave behind.” Chrom said, nodding. “Though I must admit, I can’t imagine what Frederick would want to get rid of so badly.”

Solemnly, from his pack at his hip, Frederick produced a paper wrap. “This is for all the times that you plagued me, for all of the times you inflicted the horror of disgust on me. I pray that I will never have to experience the vile taste of your kind again, and with this, I may leave you in the past forevermore.”

Lissa stared, wide eyed. “Bear meat.” she whispered, as Frederick dropped it on the fire and then stepped back to watch it burn. “Good choice.”

Chrom wondered for a moment if this was some kind of heat-induced hallucination. “Oh.” Robin said. “So it doesn’t have to be something of great levity. I see.”

“Well, now that’s over, let’s try the dancing thing again.” Lissa grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled him into position. “It’s easy! You just move. The music’s already playing for us, so just let loose and have fun!”

Robin’s hood was doing a good job of hiding his face, but his body language was another story. He was too tense, and Chrom could tell instantly that he was trying too hard to follow Lissa’s advice. “Oh boy.” he said, half to Frederick, half to himself. “He’s never gonna get it if he keeps that up.”

“He’s been like that all evening.” Frederick said, shaking his head. “Milady and I were just leaving the castle when he asked to accompany us, but he seemed rather hesitant. I imagine his curiosity won out in that he wanted to see what all the fuss was about, but it would seem to me that he’s not entirely at ease with all of this.”

“Yeah. His hood, you’ve noticed, right? He uses it like a wall.” Chrom gestured by waving his own hand in front of his face. “We can’t see him properly, and he can hide behind it. I think he doesn’t believe he should be here.”

He sighed. Frederick crossed his arms, looking deep in thought. “Perhaps it would do to get him away from the princess for a bit. While I know she means well, I wonder if it may help him get more into the spirit of things if he’s eased in rather than thrown.”

“Lissa does love throwing.” Chrom agreed. “We’ll need a distraction.”

“Say no more.” Frederick rolled his shoulders and looked entirely too pleased with himself. “Milady! A moment, if you will. I’ve just spotted a strange looking game wherein you use your strength to win prizes. I don’t suppose you would be interested?”

“You hit something and you win?” she paused mid step. “Oh, yeah, I’m in! Robin, want to go check it out?”

Chrom stepped in beside her. “I think I’ll borrow Robin from you for the time being, show him a little more of the festivities. You go have fun, and make sure you don’t bother Frederick too much.”

She raised her eyebrows, and then a sly grin spread across her features. “Oh, okay. I get it, don’t worry. You have fun too, Chrom. Hey, Frederick, I’m coming, wait up!”

She bounded off after him, leaving Chrom stood alone with Robin amongst the crowd. His shoulders sagged as she left them, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. “Was that sleight done for me?” he asked. “Lissa is very outgoing. It’s difficult to keep up with her.”

“I noticed you were having some trouble. Don’t worry about it.” Chrom reached out and tugged on the fabric of Robin’s cloak. “How are you not dead yet? I’m not wearing half as much as you and I’m struggling to see straight.”

Robin laughed. “It’s nothing special. I’m truly glad you came out here tonight. I wasn’t sure about heading into the city on a night like this, but it’s nice to see everyone having such a good time. I can see why you wanted me to attend the others.”

“It is good, isn’t it? Seeing other people have fun makes me feel like everything we do is worth something, you know?” Gesturing for Robin to follow, Chrom began making his way through the masses of people. “Dancing doesn’t seem to be quite your thing right now, so let’s do something a little quieter.”

He wanted to stay near the bonfire, but get far enough away that the crowds wouldn’t bother them too badly. He took Robin to the outskirts of the site, where people milled in from the connecting streets but didn’t linger. Leaning back against the wall of the tavern where he’d decided to stop, he took a deep breath of the smoky air and closed his eyes. “Yeah.” he said. “This is better.”

He heard Robin move, and then felt the brush of his cloak as he stood beside him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Robin too had leant back against the wall, his arms behind him. “I’m truly amazed at how many people have come out tonight.” he said softly. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Not that I remember, anyway.”

Chrom often wondered how badly that little fact plagued him. Robin’s missing memories were an eternal mystery, one that they were no closer to solving despite how long he had been a part of Chrom’s Shepherds. “Well, now you can say you have seen a real crowd, right? What was it about this particular festival that made you want to come out and participate? I tried so hard to get you out here before to no success.”

Robin tipped his head up, his gaze finding the stars. “It was the idea of it. Getting rid of bad memories, out with the old, the concept intrigued me. I wondered if whoever I was before this would have had anything they would want to be rid of, so I thought I should come out in their place. It’s not as if I have anything to place on the bonfire, though. Is that strange?”

“Not at all.” Chrom said. He looked up at the stars also, tracking the constellations that were almost obscured by smoke. “Why, though? Are you worried about who you were before you lost your memories?”

Robin took a moment to respond, like he was thinking through his answer carefully. “I think so, yes. I’ve been trying to come up with theories, trying to put the puzzle together, but everything I do results in nothing. I keep wondering if there were people important to me from before, people I would have shared memories with, who might know who I am, but there’s nothing to find. I suppose I’m scared of finding out who I was in case I was something terrible, something I wouldn’t want to remember at all.”

Chrom looked at him again, but his infernal hood was still up, still hiding him from sight. “Why would you think that you were awful?”

“There’s no one looking for me, Chrom.” Robin said. His tone was difficult to discern. “I’m not foolish enough to not know what that means.”

It was a difficult thing to listen to. Chrom pushed off the wall and stepped in front of Robin, his mouth a line. “That settles it.”

Robin frowned. “Settles what?”

“You’re talking nonsense. Who you are now, one of my Shepherds, that’s what’s important. Whatever came before is in the past.” Robin went to speak, but Chrom cut him off. “Anyway, now I’m certain that the heat is scrambling your brain, and what kind of tactician will you be if your mind is a puddle of mush?” Chrom reached out and put his hand on Robin’s forehead, speaking again before he could protest. “Yep, as I thought. You’re boiling, take your cloak off.”

“Chrom—”

“Come on, I’m not having you melt on me. Off with it.”

Robin stared at him for a moment before a smile settled on his face. “Well, this is unexpected. I never imagined the prince of Ylisse would be asking me to take my clothes off.”

“Your imagination isn’t very broad at all then.” Chrom said, refusing to be teased. “Come on, I’ll even hold it for you. It’s not everyday you can say that the prince offered to hold your coat for you.”

“Alright, alright, I concede then. I can hold it myself, though.” Robin stood straight and pulled his cloak off carefully, folding it over his arm. It was easy to forget how lithe Robin’s frame was beneath the bulk of it. Though he could use the sword, the strength he could put behind it was nothing compared to the might of his tome magic. “Is this better for you, milord?”

How Robin had been putting up with the heat underneath that thing, Chrom couldn’t understand. His face was red from the warmth, and his white hair was mussed from the hood. He resisted the urge to reach out and smooth it down. “Much, though please, never call me that again.”

“I jest.” Robin said. “Tell me, Chrom. Is there anything you would throw upon the fire?”

“I’ve thrown things on it in the past, weapons with terrible associations, trinkets obtained from bandits that we didn’t stop from raiding villages in time, that sort of thing. Right now though, I have nothing. What of you, Robin?”

Robin watched the fire from afar. “I don’t have anything physical that I can throw onto it, no, but…” he paused. “There is something I would like to be rid of, but I’m unsure how to go about actually getting rid of it when it isn’t a tangible thing.”

Chrom raised his eyebrows. “And what would that be?”

Robin gave a sheepish laugh. “You’ll think it’s ridiculous.”

“I think you know me better than that.”

“Then let’s go back to the bonfire. Maybe if I speak about it in its presence I’ll be able to rid myself of it. Sort of like a metaphorical burning, in a way.”

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way.”

Frederick and Lissa were still seemingly preoccupied by their game, and Maribelle and Gaius were nowhere in sight. The night was still theirs and theirs alone. Robin moved more slowly now that his cloak wasn’t there as a barrier, careful to avoid brushing past anyone else and dodging their gazes. Chrom had never taken Robin to be a shy man. He wondered what the truth was behind his careful avoidance, why he always felt so displaced when Chrom did everything to make sure he felt like he belonged.

When Robin stopped in front of the bonfire again, he dithered for a moment before speaking. “Have you ever had a nightmare that’s felt real, Chrom?”

That was an interesting way to start a conversation. “I can’t say I have.” he replied. “Why do you ask? Have you?”

“Many times.” Robin sighed. “Over and over again, although I can never remember the details, not really. It’s as though there’s a great fog over my mind. There is only a single thing that stands out amongst it; I know I call your name, though out of horror or remorse I cannot tell.”

“Oh.” Chrom said. Robin looked so morose as he spoke of it, his eyes so downcast, that Chrom couldn’t help but want to prod at him. “Well, I must admit that I am honoured that my tactician would dream of me so regularly.”

“Chrom!” Robin shook his head. “I knew you would find it nonsensical.”

“Nothing of the sort, Robin. I was merely trying to cheer you up.” Chrom slapped him on the back, enough force to make his friendly intentions known but never enough to hurt. “I’m sure the bonfire enjoyed your offering, even though it was somewhat unconventional. Don’t worry though, I once saw Vaike offer up, word for word, a love confession that he’d given to a young maiden who’d turned him down. We Shepherds make a habit of the unusual.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel any better.” Robin said. “Though I must admit, telling you about it has made my chest feel a little less weighted. Perhaps it does count for something after all. Thank you, Chrom.”

The bonfire blazed before them, the flames bright, as if it was pleased with itself at the job it had done. Chrom silently thanked it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pair of messy pigtails and knew their quiet moment was over. “You’re welcome. Now brace yourself.”

“What?”

“You guys!” Lissa all but skidded into Chrom’s side. She was holding a magnificent looking pie in her hands. “Frederick couldn’t even hit the thing hard enough to qualify for any reward, but as soon as I got hold of the mallet, it was all over. I won the grand prize, check out this pie!”

Frederick appeared beside her, his face a storm. “It was rigged.” he muttered. “Absolutely rigged. There is no way you could have hit that harder than I did.”

“Well I can and I did.” Lissa beamed at him, and then spun on her heel back to Chrom. “So, did you two have fun?”

“I don’t think it’d fit your definition, but I enjoyed myself.” Chrom said. “Robin had a go at burning something on the bonfire.”

“Oh? You’ve gotta tell me later, Robin!” Lissa rocked on her feet, looking overjoyed. “So, Frederick, hold my pie. Now it’s dancing time.” Frederick didn’t get much choice in the matter as she thrust it at him. Without giving him time to recover, she snatched Robin’s cloak from his grasp and shoved it at him too. “Hold this too, or Robin’s never gonna get involved. There you go, Chrom, he’s free, have fun!”

Robin looked at his now empty hands, and then back to Chrom. “It would seem she’s right.” he said. “I am free, aren’t I?”

Chrom chuckled. “You’re going to let her have her way?” he asked.

“It wouldn’t do to disappoint the princess, would it? Especially when I’m in her city.” Robin glanced around, taking stock of the others. Chrom could see his mind at work already, trying to learn the movements before he undertook them himself. “I’m sure you’re aware of this already, but dancing isn’t my strong point. Perhaps you can show me the way?”

Lissa grinned. Frederick let out a heavy sigh. Chrom pretended to consider it, and then offered his hand. “Of course. If only so that you’ll be prepared for Ylisstol’s next celebration.”

The summer heat no longer felt overbearing, and the rest of the crowd no longer felt suffocating. Instead, it was a pleasant warmth, and the other citizen’s presence felt welcoming and open. Robin took his hand, meeting his eyes head on. “I’ll have to learn quickly then, won’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh man I always get nervous when posting in a new fandom space...I hope the character voices sound right! I love these four so much ;A; 
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter under the same username as I am here! You can find some of my other fics there B)


End file.
